Awards in Syphon Filter series
This is a list of the unlockable awards in the Syphon Filter series. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Ratings Most ratings are simple: just get a certain number of kills with a specific weapon. This applies to 5 ratings, but the last requires a different task. The table illustrates the various ratings and the 'difficulty' levels each of them has. The requirement is listed and the reward is in brackets. General strategy for ratings This video provides some guidelines for a player to quickly rank up in ratings. A text walkthrough is listed here. Combat Specialist This doesn't exactly have any special requirements; just score as many kills as possible. It's highly recommended you complete this ASAP to acquire the C8 rifle, which is a great weapon to par missions with. You can also work towards other specific ratings while doing this. Combat Knife Specialist Best done in Carthage 2 (watch the video for more details) or in the Lorelei. The jump glitch will allow you to acquire a 10,000 armour flak jacket from Mujari; the player can then proceed with the mission and kill enemies with the knife. Bring DormaGen gas grenades to commit suicide in order not to lose this exceedingly massive armour advantage. Combat Sharp Shooter Specialist The ACR is a great weapon for this in Carthage 2; the video will have more information. Non Lethal Force Specialist Again, the video will contain more detail, but this basically involves using the riot shotgun (from the magic box) against Imani Grey. Tactical Explosives Specialist Once again in Carthage 2, the magic box is required to get the MGL, which the player can then use against enemies. Special ratings These are more complicated than ratings: you have to complete a series of related objectives over numerous missions. Rewards range from unlocking a new weapon to gaining an ability. Bio-data Retrieval Expert * Carthage 1: Collect 5 water samples * Carthage 1: Perform field autopsy * Belarus 1: Take tissue sample from cow carcass * Belarus 2: Obtain sewage sample * Minsk: Deploy viral sniffers at marked locations * Chechnya: Collect tissue sample from villager's body Reward: Increased body armour (50% extra) Computer Information Expert * Carthage 1: Retrieve Broussard's laptop (Team) * Minsk: Download Meta Global records * Tokyo: Upload computer data * Zurich: Access mainframe computer * Ukraine: Find Omega Strain DNA code Reward: UNP .45 Elite Combat Expert * Earn Elite Combat Specialist * Earn Elite Combat Knife Specialist * Earn Elite Combat Sharpshooter * Earn Elite Nonlethal Force Specialist * Earn Elite Tactical Explosives Specialist * Earn Elite Team Efficiency Specialist * Earn Elite Discrete Personnel Elimination Expert Reward: SSP 90 Elite Discrete Personnel Elimination Expert * Kyrgyzstan: Poison Saydahmat's water chalice * Yemen 1: Eliminate Yushchenko * Tokyo: Eliminate HNT leader Matsua * Myanmar: Eliminate Muang Reward: Headshot Lock Field Efficiency Expert * All missions: Beat single player mission deadlines Reward: Increased ammo (How much extra depends on each weapon) Military Tactics Expert * Belarus 1: Eliminate Zhidkov * Belarus 2: Destroy comms truck * Belarus 2: Destroy power substation * Belarus 2: Shut down gas mains * Belarus 2: Destroy bridge to stop tank (Team) * Yemen 1: Destroy comms equipment * Yemen 2: Destroy SCUD firing mechanism (Team) * Lorelei: Plant 4 nukes on lower levels * Tokyo: Plant C-4 charges on lab floor * Myanmar: Plant 4 claymores along path * Myanmar: Plant C-4 on each log bridge * Myanmar: Plant C-4 on foot bridge * Ukraine: Complete all objectives Reward: MGL Stealth Operations Expert * Italy: Maintain stealth * Kyrgyzstan: Maintain stealth * Yemen 1: Maintain stealth * Yemen 2: Do not sound alarm until al-Hassan is dead * Minsk: Maintain stealth * Chechnya: Maintain stealth * Lorelei: Maintain stealth until meeting Mujari * Tokyo: Breach security without triggering alarm * Zurich: Maintain stealth * Montenegro: Maintain stealth Reward: VSS DU Survival Tactics Expert * All mission: No player deaths Reward: Increased HP (Approximately 50% extra) Commendations To earn a commendation, you must complete every objective in a series of missions commanded by a person, in order to receive a certificate and special weapon. The difficulty of each specific commendation is determined by whether or not there are team objectives which you must complete in each operation commanded by that person in question (for example, Teresa's and Mujari's commendations are generally the easiest since this only needs you to complete objectives in missions without team goals but Imani's, Stone's and Lian's commendations all have a requirement of completing objectives in 3 ops, 2 of which contain team goals). Ehud Ben Zohar * Yemen 1: Complete all objectives * Yemen 2: Complete all objectives Reward: Desert Sniper .44 Gray, Imani * Carthage 1: Complete all objectives * Carthage 2: Complete all objectives * Carthage 3: Complete all objectives Reward: 93R Lipan, Teresa * Zurich: Complete all objectives Reward: G 53 Logan, Gabriel * Montenegro: Complete all objectives * Ukraine: Complete all objectives Mujari, Lawrence * Chechnya: Complete all objectives * Lorelei: Complete all objectives Reward: Riot shotgun Stoneman, Gary * Italy: Complete all objectives * Belarus 1: Complete all objectives * Belarus 2: Complete all objectives Reward: SR-15 Xing, Lian * Kyrgyzstan: Complete all objectives * Tokyo: Complete all objectives * Myanmar: Complete all objectives Reward: China type 67 Medals These are somewhat similar to the special ratings: you earn them by completing a series of related objectives. Agency Medal of Valour * Earn all ratings * Earn all special ratings * Earn all commendations * Earn all other medals * Earn highest rank Reward: M249 SAW Carthage Exemplary Service Tribute * Carthage 1: Protect CHA officers * Carthage 2: Protect CHA officer * Carthage 2: Eliminate all 4 ALA death squad assassins * Carthage 3: Rescue injured SWAT officers (Team) Reward: Spectre Ellison Warner Award * Belarus 2: Destroy SCUD missile * Yemen 2: Destroy SCUD firing mechanism (Team) * Myanmar: Recover flight recorder (Team) Reward: Tec 45 The Golden Cross of Russia * Kyrgyzstan: Complete all objectives * Yemen 1: Photograph Fadhil's files * Minsk: Complete all objectives * Montenegro: Find evidence linking Niculescu to Syphon Filter * Ukraine: Complete all objectives Reward: THG Blaster Great Lakes Service Medal * Carthage 1: Complete all objectives * Carthage 2: Complete all objectives * Carthage 3: Complete all objectives * Yemen 1: Photograph Fadhil's files * Zurich: Obtain ALA financial records Reward: MDS-K PDW Homeland Security Citation * Earn Carthage Exemplary Service Tribute * Earn President's Official Liberty Award * Zurich: Obtain Birchim's files Reward: FAL SG-1 Karkadann, Alima's Unicorn Charm * Yemen 1: Complete all objectives * Yemen 2: Complete all objectives * Ukraine: Bring Alima Haddad to safety Reward: Desert Eliminator .357 Kinshi Kunsho: Order of the Golden Dragon * Earn Republic of Korea Service Award * Kyrgyzstan: Complete all objectives * Tokyo: Complete all objectives * Myanmar: Complete all objectives Reward: SPAS-12 Medal of Distinction * All mission: Beat single player mission deadlines Reward: US M60 E3 Mossad Friend to Peace Medal * Earn Karkadann, Alima's Unicorn Charm * Kyrgyzstan: Eliminate Zayed al Dhahiri Reward: Galil SG-1 President's Official Liberty Award * Carthage 3: Complete DPE order on Masson * Italy: Assassinate Dimitri by the bell tower at 3:00 PM * Belarus 1: Eliminate Zhidkov * Kyrgyzstan: Poison Saydahmat's water chalice * Myanmar: Eliminate Muang Reward: Heckler and Koch PSG-1 Republic of Korea Service Award * Kyrgyzstan: Locate Yuschenko's papers * Yemen 1: Obtain Thae-bok Jon's credentials * Tokyo: Upload computer data * Myanmar: Find Yong-jun Kim's briefcase Reward: China type 56 South African Freedom Medal * Earn Carthage Exemplary Service Tribute * Earn Stone's Medal of Courage * All missions: No collateral damage * Belarus 1: Escort all workers to safety (Team) * Lorelei: Rescue level 5 salvage personnel Reward: Sweeper 12 gauge Stone's Medal of Courage * Belarus 2: Rescue Stone * Ukraine: Provide covering fire for Stone Reward: SPA-15 shotgun United Nations Peace Award * Cure the Omega Strain Reward: Heckler and Koch G11 Ranks Ranks are determined mainly by completed objectives and ratings. The more you complete, the higher your chances of being promoted. Note that it is only possible to attain the highest rank through both offline AND'' ''online games. Recruit * Field Agent (default rank) ** Reward: None * Investigative Agent ** Reward: G-17 * Intelligence Agent ** Reward: Combat shotgun Officer * Field Officer ** Reward: Steyr AU300 Mod-SMG * Investigative Officer ** Reward: Colt M16A1 * Intelligence Officer ** Reward: Colt M1911 A1 * Field Research Specialist ** Reward: Jerico 41 * Investigative Research Specialist ** Reward: MAK-10 10mm * Intelligence Research Specialist ** Reward: Heckler and Koch MP7 * Field Analyst Specialist ** Reward: Slug Defender * Investigative Analyst Specialist ** Reward: SSG 550 * Intelligence Analyst Specialist ** Reward: Fabric Nationale Five Seven Commander * Field Supervisor ** Reward: Heckler and Koch Mark 23 * Investigative Supervisor ** Reward: Colt M4 carbine * Intelligence Supervisor ** Reward: Colt M16A2 * Field Operations Commander ** Reward: Pancor Shot Hammer * Investigative Operations Commander ** Reward: Colt M4 * Intelligence Operations Commander ** Reward:Stava M70B1 Top Brass * Assistant Chief of Operations ** Reward: Pancor Slug Hammer * Deputy Chief of Operations ** Reward: AUG300 HBAR * Chief of Operations ** Reward: Heckler and Koch Close Assault Weapon System * Commander in Chief ** Reward: Heckler and Koch Mark 23 SD Miscellaneous How does the Headshot Lock work? This ability can only be activated at close proximity - ranges at which a shotgun or other similar weapon is effective. Lock onto somebody with R1, then press L1 simultaneously. The normal target cursor will turn into a triangle and lock onto the person's head - almost like the Predator's plasma cannon when it targets an enemy. Unlike the Predator's cannon. it will NOT show up at extreme ranges. How does the neck snap work? The neck breaker can be unlocked by either completing the Carthage missions within solo par, OR completing Italy in the time limit. Sneak up behind somebody WITHOUT weapon equipped and hit the square button. Your target MUST be stationary to make this work. It will ignore armour and kill with a single hit - much like the throat slit. How does the throat slash work? This can be performed with any knife, but the shuriken does not allow it. It can ALSO be executed right off the bat - in other words, you do NOT have to complete missions within par to acquire it. The rules are generally similar to the neck snap - your target cannot be moving, and you need to sneak up behind your victim. It will, as with the neck snap, also bypass armour and kill instantly. How do the shurikens work? There are two distinct types of throwing stars you can use. The first one are the normal weapons acquired from the Advanced Combat Knife Specialist rating. They are ONLY effective at short range, so you will need to be uncomfortably close to your target and it's best to headshot enemies with these. The second type is the one you are given for Tash, Kumy, Kyrgystan: Saydahmat's Village, where Lian is the character you play as. These are poisoned, but you will still need to be rather close to a target again. Fortunately, a green lock-on will take down enemies instantly WITHOUT requiring headshots. How does the Dual wield work? This is obtained if Yemen 2 is complete with Zohar surviving. If he dies, quit the mission IMMEDIATELY and retry it. You will automatically begin any mission with 2 pistols which you selected from the weapons screen, or, if you elected to have no handgun, you will pick up 2 of these weapons from enemies. Both weapons are fired at enemies at the same time. Therefore, a single hit will register as TWO hits. This allows you to waste less ammunition killing them while carrying MORE reserve ammunition, but also obviously affects your marksmanship and efficiency. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Ratings Weapons These weapons can be acquires outside of ratings. * SP-57: Complete Training 1 in record time * FA MAS: Complete Training 2 in record time (3:00 or less) * UNP .45: Complete Training 3 without wasting a shot * M1 Super 90: Destroy 5 DU containers in Episode 4 Part 1 * M16-A2: Destroy 5 DU containers in Episode 4 Part 2 * M4 Carbine: Destroy 5 DU containers in Episode 4 Part 3 * SMAW: Destroy every warhead in Episode 4 Part 3 * AK-47: Score 25 headshots in Episode 6 Part 1 (only doable on Hard mode) * M4 with silencer: Score 10 headshots in Episode 7 Part 4 (only doable on Hard mode) * M249 SAW: Complete KemSynth Tower in record time (2:42 or less) * Shot Defender: Complete Sana Yemen in record time (3:39 or less) MIssions * "Goodnight Sweetheart": Complete all the training missions * "KemSynth Tower": Collect all the four Elite Combat Expert awards * "Sana Yemen": Collect all the four Combat Sharpshooter awards * "Birds of a Feather": Finish the story on normal or hard difficulty * "Jimmy Zhou's Army": Finish "Birds of a Feather" Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Ratings Missions * "Killing Time": Collect all the four Combat Knife Specialist awards * "Lian's First Time": Finish all the training missions * "Shadowed": Finish the story mode on normal or hard * "Behind the Scenes": Finish the story mode on hard * "Left Behind": Collect all the four Elite Combat Expert awards Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow